Barry
Barry '''is the former leader of a band of kobold bandits. The band was completely wiped out by a pair of adventurers. He was last known looking for a new crew together with his sole surviving companion, Carl. Appearance Barry is your typical male kobold. He has brown fur and bears sharp fangs. His choice of clothing includes a pair of black pants, in which he stores his rope darts. He also wears a blue headband with his name written on it. It is currently unknown whether or not he wrote the name himself. Personality Barry has been seen avoiding direct confrontation in battle. He usually takes the role of giving orders from afar while also throwing his rope darts. Yet, he has also shown great empathy towards his allies. His mental state seemed to be almost completely broken after losing all of his friends. Relationships Companions * '''Carl. Enemies * Relius Halley. * Darus Sol ''(deceased)''. History One day, Barry and some of his companions were waiting by the road to Halftown for a new mark to steal from. It seemed to be their lucky day, as two adventurers came galloping on horseback. Adventurers were well known to have all kinds of valuable loot. Barry was excited. He yelled the order to attack and within seconds the two horses had stopped dead in their tracks. His fellow kobold friends went on the offensive, but the adventurers were quick on their feet and proved too great of a challenge for the band. Barry watched in horror as his companions fell one by one. He didn't even have time to give his first supporting advice before he stood there all alone, on top of a giant boulder, staring at the battlefield. When the adventurers saw him, he did what little he could. He ran. Barry returned to his den and informed the others. They decided to seek revenge on these two adventurers, even if it cost them their lives. They made a plan, they stalked the adventurers until they were absolutely certain where they were headed. Then, they planed an ambush on the road towards Ra'Dum. Barry climbed the highest tree he could find and was constantly on lookout for their enemies while the rest hid in the bushes below. As the adventurers arrived Barry yelled a sound 'kobold' and his allies jumped out of their hiding spots, with weapons in hand. Barry himself threw rope darts from up top, but found himself missing more than usual. He soon realized he was nervous, something he had no been in many years. Once again, his companions were slaughtered beneath him. And Barry kept missing his attacks. One of the adventurers suddenly began to shake the tree viciously. Barry tried to hold on with all his might. But soon he felt the branches creaking and he fell to the cold ground below. Before he could react, he was also suddenly tied with rope by the same adventurer and later knocked unconscious. When he came to, he found himself inside a small closet. It seemed to be night or possibly early morning, because he could hear the noise of two sleeping humans in the room outside. Barry managed to escape his rope with the help of his sharp fangs and busted through the closet shortly afterwards. By this time, the murderers of his friends had awoken. It was an old saldi and a short Demonkin. Barry bit the old saldi in the arm with all his strength which rendered the man unconscious. However, it did not last for long, as the saldi immediately got up again. Shocked by this behavior Barry hesitated and decided it was better to escape than fight. So, he jumped for the window. But the glass did not break. The demonkin ran up and kicked Barry in his ribs. He shrieked in pain. They then held him towards the wooden floor while shouting something to someone outside the room. Barry felt his powerlessness, and tears soon streamed down his cheeks. Not long after, another saldi came in the room with a barrel. The adventurers preceded to put Barry in the barrel and closed the cover. They tried to interrogate him, but Barry did not listen. He was furious for the loss of his friends. Furious for his dumb luck and the fact he let himself get captured twice. He was so angry he did not hear a word. All Barry did was yell back at the two, denying everything the two claimed him to be. After a while, the adventurers suddenly let him go. Barry saw as he came out of the barrel that the demonkin tried to go to attack, but the old saldi stopped him. He was at least thankful he got out alive, but he could never forgive them, never forget all the pain and loss. Barry slowly walked all the way back to his den, filled with grief and regret. But as he entered, he saw a glimmer of hope. One kobold. One lonely kobold sat there at the campfire. It was Carl. He had somehow survived the encounter against the saldi and the demonkin. Barry had never felt so relieved in all his life... Category:Character